everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastozia Tip
A young primadonna girl seemingly full of arrogance and pride, Anastozia "Zia" Tip is the daughter of Queen Ozma of Oz from The Land Of Oz. Character Personality At a first glance, Zia seems to be this queenly, regal 'and '''haughty '''figure. She usually acts '''high-and-mighty '''to others, and it's not rare to see a smug smirk on her lips. She also tends to '''blame things on others. ' She's '''overwhelmingly beautiful too. '''Like, ''very overwhelmingly beautiful. ''Prettiness and grace practically radiate from her, attracting almost everyone... and Zia is '''deeply annoyed by that. '''She aspires to '''stay alone. '''However, she can be '''diplomatic '''when need be. However, her facade of diplomacy and regal behavior can easily be broken off when caught '''suprised. '''Zia actually has a rather '''short temper and tends to fly into memorable rages when, say, awoken from a nap or caught off guard. She wants to keep up her high-and-mighty 'and '''prideful '''persona because, inside, she's '''just a lost teen. '''Aside from her assigned role in destiny, she doesn't '''know what she wants '''or '''who she is. '''She is, truly, a '''mess. ' What is true is that she's indeed 'lazy. '''To the public eye, it's because she sees herself as too "high" to do things by herself, but in reality she just '''can't compel herself to do things. '''She intensely lacks of '''conviction '''and tends to '''watch things unfold in front of her without knowing what to do. ' Zia also can be defined by an '''ironclad snark and sarcasm. '''Tired or not, in a good mood or not, she always have something sarcastic to say. She's not especially optimistic either, one could even say she's a '''pessimist. '''She often fails to see the '''bright side of life, '''and tends to unwittingly '''ruin the atmosphere. She doesn't show this side of her very often, but she sometimes just feel like her life is a void. '''Not worthless, not worthy of depression or anything, just... a void. A void in which she's completely '''lost. She rarely manifest any kind of enthusiasm 'but sometimes... she actually ''does. ''She does when it comes to, well... debate. No one can deny that she's '''well-spoken '''and very methodical, despite being a mess herself. She knows how to '''expose arguments, '''even though her '''heated temper '''can get the best of her. She hides all that behind a seemingly '''self-confident '''and '"I'm-better-than-you" kind of behavior. She wants to give the public eye the image of an ambitious and vain ''primadonna ''because she thinks -and sadly, rightly so-, that the people of Oz will not trust a princess who simply doesn't know who she is. Though it's worth pointing out that this '''haughty '''demeanor doesn't come from nowhere : Zia always had this tendency to be like that, due to the fact that she's well, a pampered princess. Appearance How to describe Zia? She's just the right size -not too tall, not too short, with a pale, peachy skin and a mane of auburn locks that reach her waist, usually adorned with a bejeweled headband. Her eyes are a clear, almost transparent green with just a hint of blue. She usually wears yellows, lime greens and sky blues. Fairytale – The Marvelous Land of Oz How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Marvelous_Land_of_Oz How does Zia come into it? Zia is the daughter of the previous Ozma, Rozmary Tip, but for some reason she doesn't know her father. Like, she knows he... uh, exists? but nothing much more. Zia grew up in a very pampered atmosphere and had everything she could wish for. Her mother would tell her her story every night for bedtime, and Zia would always open her eyes wide at all the things she was destined to do to finally achieve royalty. She was never inclined to make efforts, despite her mom's attempts at teaching her humility and hardwork while trying to please her. In fact, Rozmary was a pretty clumsy mother, who was much more comfortable trying to fix a money crisis in Oz than trying to fix an existential crisis in her family. Therefore, Zia's life always has been kind of... contradictory and unstable and it's probably the cause of her feeling of being completely lost in life. Relationships Family Mother : Rozmary "Ozma" Tip A very very clumsy mother who honestly doesn't know how to take care of her daughter and switches between spoiling her with gifts and trying to teach her moral values. A lot of contradictions but undoubtedly a good amount of maternal love. Father : Some dude she doesn't know him. probably TBA. Friends Rozalie Emerald Let's be honest, those two ''shouldn't ''get along. The daughter of Ozma and the daughter of the Wizard of Oz? It'd be logical that they would be sworn enemies. But those roommates do get along. Both actually keep up a persona and they understand each other. Pet Zia has two cats, a black one and a white one. The black one is named Ivory and the white one is named Coalsy. (Yes, she likes contradictions apparently.) Romance OPEN but she's not really excited about dating uwu Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Anastozia" is a mix between the name "Anastasia" and "Oz" *"Tip" is the name of Ozma's male form *Her full name is Anastozia Emerelle Faerette Tip *She's technically a quarter fairy through her mother Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Land of Oz